Sophie Takes Torchwood
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: When she gets called into the murder scene of John Tucker, Constable Sophie McQueen encounters a team called Torchwood, who she had never heard of before, which immediately arouses suspicion and she decided to stay on the scene instead leaving like being told to do. Staying there changes everything as Sophie witnesses John Tucker being brought back to life... More inside.
1. Everything Changes, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or anything that goes with it, but I do own Sophie McQueen, Lucas Smith, and any other characters that I may or may not come up with.

 **Summary:** When she gets called into the murder scene of John Tucker, Constable Sophie McQueen encounters a team called Torchwood, who she had never heard of before, which immediately arouses suspicion and she decided to stay on the scene instead leaving like being told to do. Staying there changes everything as Sophie witnesses John Tucker being brought back to life. Thus beginning a journey into an underworld of monsters and alien hunters. Here's the catch though, Sophie knows all too well about aliens, thanks to the stories her Aunt Sarah Jane told her about the famous time traveling alien called the Doctor. This information brings her closer to a certain Captain. How close? Only time will tell… Jack Harkness/Sophie McQueen (OC).

 **Author's Note:** Hey, ya'll! Now you may know Sophie McQueen, my OC from Written in the Stars and Rewritten in the Stars. My co-writer who works with me on those two stories and I have been writing Jack and Sophie AUs and I love them writing them together! Almost as much as Sophie and the Doctor. We have one that we'll be writing soon and it takes place in Torchwood with Sophie working for Jack and it does take place in a episode in the show, which one? You'll have to see for youself. Anyway, this gave me the idea of putting Sophie into the Torchwood TV show, thus this story. This will include a Captain McQueen pairing (Jack/Sophie) like it says in the summary just to let you know, so if you don't like that, don't read. But I have no doubt that you will. And sorry to have to do this, for this story Gwen Cooper doesn't exist and Sophie takes the place of her. At first, I was going to have Gwen in this but after rewatching the first episode, it works better if it's just her but don't think you Gwen fans that I don't like her because I do it just works better story wise if she isn't. Also I will be rating this M just in case because you never know ;) Especially since it is Jack and Sophie. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

Oh and if anyone could give me a title, it would be very much appreciated.

* * *

 _ **Sophie's POV...**_

A loud ring from my mobile woke me up from my beauty sleep and I groaned loudly, turning around in the arms of my boyfriend, Lucas Smith. His arms tightened around my waist as he buried his face in my hair. The phone kept on ringing. It seemed to get louder and louder every time.

"Are you going to get that?" Lucas grumbled in my hair. He was annoyed, like he always was when my phone rang in the middle of the night. This is what get for joining the force.

I sighed heavily into his chest. "Yeah…" I rolled away from Lucas and reached over to grab my phone. As I grasped it in my hand, I felt my boyfriend turn towards me and start kissing the back of my neck, sliding his hand down my stomach. I smacked his hand away from me. "Oi! Not when I'm about to on the phone!" He smirked against my neck as he slid his other hand down my bum.

I gave a groan in response. Quickly, I got out of bed, my naked body a sight to behold. I glared at Lucas but he just smirked at me. God, I hated him sometimes. Why was I with him in the first place? I rolled my eyes to myself as I turned away from him, pressing talk before putting it to my ear.

It was my partner, Andy, on the other end and he told me we got called into a murder scene. He was waiting for me outside.

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment." I told my partner, then hung up the phone. I turned around to face Lucas, who was out of bed now. Now I was really wondering why I was with him. He wasn't all that great in the sex department. He was rather terrible at it to be quite frank. "I got called in. I'll be back later." Before he could respond, I grabbed my panties and bra to put them on. I didn't have a chance to as Lucas wrapped his arms around to me, pushing my back up against his front and I could feel his hard on against my bum. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, babe, can't you just stay in?" he questioned, leaning down to kiss the side of my neck. His lips pressed against my skin rather sloppily and I shuddered at the wetness. Luckily I managed to push him away from me before walking by him, slipping on my panties.

"As much as I would love to, I can't." I told him. As I put on my bra, I turned around to see the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, but you knew I was a cop when we started dating. Late nights like this come with the territory. Please try to understand."

He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I understand, Soph. But what I don't understand is why you don't quit?"

"Because…" I drawled out. "I love my job, I love the people, and I love everything about it. That's _why_ I don't quit. And I'm _not_ going to quit just because _you_ have a problem with it. If you don't like it, then leave." I didn't let him say anything as I turned away from him, stomping over to my closet and running a frustrated hand through my hair. We always had this fight when I got called in late at night like this and I was sick of it!

I was able to get dressed in my uniform without getting stopped by Lucas yet again. When I stepped outside, it was pouring down rain and I grumbled to myself.

 _'_ _I hate rain!'_ I complained to myself. _'I know it's good for the environment_ _but I hate it!'_

First, I had a fight with my boyfriend and now it's raining. What _else_ could go wrong?

I found Andy sitting in the police car, outside of my flat. Quickly, I got into the passenger side and I leaned back against my seat, letting out a breath.

"Enjoying the rain?" Andy teased.

I glanced at him, giving him a face. "No way. You know how much I hate rain. It's horrible for my hair." I pouted and he laughed as he started the car, driving to take us to the crime.

When we made it there, Andy was the first one to step out of the car, so he could find out what was going on.

I was nearly falling asleep as I sat in the car. Hopefully someone brought coffee to keep me awake. Unable to take the wait anymore, I stepped out of the car into the rain again. Hurriedly, I ran to over a nearby police officer and saw he was holding a takeout coffee. My eyes brightened as he held it out to me.

"Oh, I could kiss you right now!" I squealed while I took it from it from him. Though it was dark, I knew that he was blushing. A reaction that I usually got from men. Humming happily, I took a sip of it and I sighed at how good it tasted.

"Haven't got enough, you didn't order." He told me.

"Can I still have it though? Please." I fluttered my eyes at him, smiling at him sweetly, almost flirtingly.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

My smile turned into a grin. "Thank you!" I leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, earning another blush him. Almost skipping over to the crime scene, I ducked under the tape and stood next to Andy, taking another sip of coffee. I stared at the sight before me. I couldn't really see in the dark, but it looked horrible from the amount of SOCOs on the scene. I felt bad like I always did when I saw a scene like this. "Who is it?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes on the scene.

Andy shrugged. "Dunno. Some bloke."

"That's helpful…" I stated sarcastically.

He rolled my eyes at my sarcasm and changed the subject. "You going to Slimbo's on Friday?" he asked casually.

I knew he was asking me out, like he always tried to. Just because I hated Lucas sometimes, didn't mean I was going to cheat on him. But still, I asked,

"For drinks?"

"Bit of pizza, I think."

"I would…but Lucas has a romantic evening planned for Friday…" I lied. My boyfriend was the least romantic bloke on the planet. He never had anything like that planned. He would rather spend the time watching sports.

"Oh okay…" He sounded disappointed. "Maybe next time then."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly, SOCOs started leaving the scene, ducking under the tape. I was looking around confused. What were they leaving for?

"Aye, aye. What's happening there, then?"

At that moment, the radio sounded. "SOCOs are leaving the scene, over."

As Andy told people to move back, I ran over to one of the SOCOs as I wanted to know what was going on. "Excuse me, sir." I said, tapping him on the shoulder and he turned to look at me. "What's going on? Why are you leaving?"

"Buggered if I know…" he answered. "It's orders from above."

"But the body?" I protested. "It's still there. You can't just leave it there."

"Move back, they said. Clear the site. Special access, they said."

'Special access? I repeated in my mind. 'What special access?' I voiced it out loud, "For who exactly?"

"Torchwood."

My eyebrows furrowed together. I had never heard of it before. But for some reason, it sounded familiar. I shook my head. As a big black modified Range Rover Vogue arrived on the scene, I watched as four people led by a man in a long coat got out of the truck. My eyes seemed to stay on the man in the long coat while he and his team marched onto the crime scene. I tilted my head to the side. He was rather handsome and there was something rather out of the time about him. Like he wasn't supposed to be here.

"What's Torchwood?" I asked the SOCO after I was silent for a while.

"Special ops or something. Is that hot?" He was asking about the coffee and I nodded.

"Yeah, you can have it." I answered as I gave it to him. I didn't need it anymore. I was wide awake now. "But aren't they not allowed to be in there? I mean, they could contaminate evidence or something…how come they…?"

The SOCO cut me off before I could finish. "Don't ask me. There's no procedure anymore. It's a fucking disgrace."

With that, he left, but I couldn't. Not yet. I was suspicious with this so called Torchwood and I was going to find out who they were. And the investigation journalist in me, which I so kindly got from my aunt, couldn't let this go until she found out.

After making sure no one saw me, I ran up the stairs nearby and went all the way up to level five of the car park. It was overlooking the crime scene, so I could have a better look at what was going on. Watching them over the ledge that was there, I could hear them talking as they stood over the body.

"There we go…" The man in the long coat stated in an American accent. Interesting…he was American like I was. "I can taste it. Estrogen. Definitely estrogen. You take the pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish."

I stifled giggles at this, for some reason. The way he was saying it sounded funny I guessed. Then I noticed one of the females there took a metal gauntlet from a case and put it on her right there. Staring at it, first thing I noticed was how alien it looked. Because of my aunt, I've seen tons of alien things but I had no idea what this was. Maybe my aunt did…

"Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls away back down on me." The man went on. He took in a deep breath. "Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never trying that again." I made a face at this as he turned to face the woman, his long coat going with him. "How's it going?"

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it."

The man with the small camera sounded annoyed as he said, "Hurry up and feel it. I'm freezing my arse off here."

Though I couldn't see it, I was sure that the woman rolled her eyes. "I can't just flick a switch. It's more like access. It grants me access."

"Whatever that means."

"It's like…" Then she stopped as the gauntlet started glowing blue and she flexed her hand. "Oh, oh, oh…"

"Positions!" The American exclaimed and everyone listened with the man with the camera grumbling under his breath,

"If I get punched again, I'm punching right back."

When he said that, a confused but worried look crossed my face. Why would he get punched? What were they going to do with that gauntlet?

"Just concentrate. Suzie."

The woman with the gauntlet named Suzie kneeled behind the dead man and cradled his head in the gauntlet. I watched with narrowed eyes. Out of nowhere, the crime scene light grew brighter and brighter and the rain stopped. I held back a gasp, slapping my hands over my mouth to hold it in as the dead came back to life. What…the…hell? Once the shock wore off, I realized that the gauntlet had brought him back to life. Freaky.

"There was…what was. I was…I was…" The dead man was freaking out and for good reason, I would freak out too if I was literally brought back from the dead. "Oh, my God. I was going home."

The other woman on the scene leaned forwards towards him. "Listen to me…" she told him seriously. "We've got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?"

"Who are you?!" The dead man asked frantically.

"Trust me. You're dead."

When she said this last thing, I rolled my eyes and almost threw my arms up in exasperation. Why would you tell someone that? God.

"How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed."

Again, wrong thing to say.

"I'm NOT dead. I can see you."

"We've brought you back," The woman explained, but not really explaining if you know what I mean. "But we haven't got long. I'm sorry, but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?"

He definitely wasn't listening, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. "Why am I dead?" he repeated.

"Who attacked you?" The woman pressed.

"I don't want to be dead!" he cried frantically.

"Sixty seconds." Suzie warned.

"You've got to think. Just focus on me…what was the last thing you saw?"

I knew he was shaking his head. Because how could he remember what he saw if he was stabbed in the back? He wasn't facing the person who did, so he couldn't know. Unless the person spoke or something.

"I didn't see. I don't know."

"Who killed you? Did you see them?"

It was so hard not to yell at them and tell them that he didn't know. He was stabbed in the back. There was no way he could know.

"I don't know. There was something behind me."

"Police said one stab wound to the back."

 _Thank you, camera man!_

"So you didn't see anything."

"No. What happens now?"

"Thirty seconds…" Suzie warned again and the woman shot her a frustrate look.

"But he didn't see anyone."

Suzie paid her no mind. "Don't waste it."

"What else do I say?" she snapped.

The man with the coat quickly stepped in, kneeling in front of the dead man. "What's your name?" he asked the dead man.

"John. John Tucker."

The man nodded. "Okay, John. Not long now."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled at him. "Captain Jack Harkness." Well, that explained the military style coat. "Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see? John, tell me what you saw?"

"Ten seconds."

"Nothing…I saw nothing. Oh, my God…that's nothing…" John sobbed. The gauntlet must have stopped working as he died yet again and I felt bad for him all over again. Dying twice didn't sound fun at all.

"Shit." The man with the camera cursed, shaking his head. "I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." My words exactly.

"Well, you try it."

"Trust me, like that's gonna work."

Jack stood up to his feet. "Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way to do it." Just then, his eyes caught mine and I tensed as he shouted up to me, "What do you think?!"

Before I could stop myself, I actually called back to him, "I think it depends on the person!"

This made him grin, making me realize that I had spoken instead of running right on the spot when I had gotten caught spying on them. Finally I took off running, cursing loudly to myself. Why did I open my _big fat_ mouth?

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Everything Changes, Part 2...**

 **And there's the end of the first part! What did you guys think of it? And those who don't know Sophie, what did you think about her? Tell me what you think in a review! :D**

 **The next part will be the last part of this episode so Sophie will officially meet Jack in the next chapter, how exciting is that? ;)**

 **Anyway, please leave reviews and see ya next time! :)**


	2. Everything Changes, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or anything that goes with it, but I do own Sophie McQueen, Lucas Smith, and any other characters that I may or may not come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I really appriciated them and glad you like the story so far! Warning, there is an oral sex scene in this chapter but it doesn't go into the detail, but still just in case, if you don't like that kind of stuff, just skip over it's not important to the plot. Anyway, please enjoy the second part and leave reviews!

P.S. Sophie Takes Torchwood, is a title I'm using for now until I come up with a better one :)

P.P.S. There will be one last part after this one. I changed my mind, but Sophie will meet Jack and the rest of the team for real.

That is all.

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV…_**

I finally went back home, dressed in regular clothes. My mind was still on what happened, trying to wrap my mind around it.

When I came in, Lucas looked up at me. He was sitting on the couch and the football game was going on. This position wasn't uncommon anymore. He was always on the couch, never moving from said spot until the latest football game was over with. I walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch. As soon as I sat down, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you…" he muttered into my hair.

I patted him on the back. "It's okay…I forgive you." I told him, even though I probably shouldn't as we would have this fight again. Sooner or later.

Lucas pulled back, but didn't break the hug and kept his arms around my waist. He smiled.

"Good…I hate fighting with you…" he told me softly as he kissed me softly on the lips.

I let him and after a few minutes, he deepened the kiss, his hands immediately sliding up the back of my shirt, rubbing my bare skin. I didn't let it go any further than that, not really wanting to have sex tonight. I gently pushed on his chest so he would move away from me. And he didn't fight it, thankfully.

"I hate it too…" I said softly, giving him a smile.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I never said that back to him. I cared for him, yes, but I didn't love him.

So I just said, "Me too."

He frowned, however, he didn't comment as he turned his attention back to the telly and put his arm around my shoulders. "Are you going to watch the game with me?"

At his question, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm going to go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

He nodded. "Okay…"

I kissed his cheek before I got off of the couch. "Goodnight Luke."

"Night babe." He said distractedly. He had his full attention on the game now.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I headed to bed. I got in my pajamas and slipped into bed, thinking about what happened.

His name was Captain Jack Harkness. I was definitely going to do a search on him or…

 _'I'll ask Von to do a search on him tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself as I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

When I went into work, I was heading upstairs to make some coffee for the detectives when I saw Von walking down the hallway. I stopped in spot.

"Von!" I called to her. Once I got her attention, I smiled at her charmingly. "Can you do something for me?"

She raised a brow. "Depends on what it is."

"I just need you to do a search, that's all."

"On who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," I answered.

"I'm busy right now. There's proper channels, Sophie." She paused. "What sort of Captain?"

I shrugged. "I dunno…just a Captain."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "If I got time."

I gave her a bright grin. "Thank you! I owe you!" As I started running up the stairs, I heard her call out,

" _If!_ "

I laughed.

* * *

I made coffee for the detectives, placing them on a tray. I brought them into the incident room and smiled as I handed them out. While I did this, I heard the Detective Inspector giving a briefing. I listened in, being the curious person that I was.

"Sarah Pallister, 72, murdered in her front room…" DI Jacobs said, pinning a photo on the board he was standing in front of. "Rani Ghosh, 45, murdered in Robintree Alley. And now John Tucker…"

Immediately this captured my attention. That was the guy who was brought back to life using that gauntlet.

"17 years old, murdered in Llangyfelach Lane. So far, there's absolutely nothing linking these three victims, apart from the way they died. As far as we can tell, all with the same weapon. A blade approximately eight inches long, three inches deep."

I winched at that. Ouch.

"The women were stabbed in the font, but John Tucker was stabbed from behind," A CID Officer said. "What does that tell us about our killer?"

"That he's a coward."

 _'Or she.'_ I thought to myself, but didn't voice it out loud.

It was true though. It could be a woman. A killer didn't always have to be a man. I glanced at the picture of John Tucker before leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you know anything about Torchwood?" I asked Andy as we stepped out of the patrol car and headed across the street towards the pub

"Torchwood?"

"The people in the big black van." I answered him. "That's what they were called."

"Oh…" Then he shrugged. "I don't know…they must be special ops."

There was that word again. "Special ops… I still have no idea what that means." I sighed.

"Bet you ten quid they're DNA specialists." Andy said with a grin. "It's all DNA these days, like that CSI bollocks."

I gasped, pretending to be offended by his statement about _CSI_. "I take offence to that! I love CSI."

Andy chuckled at this. "You and your American TV shows." I fake glared at him, huffing a little as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Though _CSI Cardiff_ …I'd like to see that. They'd be measuring the velocity of a kebab _._ " He laughed and I shook my head, giggling a little.

We went into the pub and there was a fight going on. Immediately, we tried to break it apart. One of the men though pushed me out of the way, making me hit the wall nearby. The back of my head smacked against it rather hard, injuring me. I had to be seen by a doctor and ended up having to get stiches, which were a pain in the ass to get.

"Ouch!" I winced in pain and my head jerked forward a bit.

"Stay still." The doctor ordered.

"How can I stay _fucking_ still with you poking my head with a needle?!" I snapped. I was ignored, of course. He was probably used to people cursing at him if he was ignoring me the way he was.

Finally, he was finished and I was allowed to leave. As I walked down the corridor, I grumbled to myself about mean doctors. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of a long coat, similar to the one that Jack Harkness wore. Instantly, I followed him up the stairs, running. I got to the top of the stairs, but there was no in sight. However, there was a plastic sheeting taped to the entrance. I frowned before catching notice to a man below.

"Hey!" I called and he looked up at me startled. I pointed to the tape even though he couldn't see it. "Why are they blocking this area for?"

"I thought it was you lot."

I almost rolled my eyes. That wasn't the question I asked.

"But what's it for?" I stressed. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Nine o'clock this morning it was all sealed off. Chemicals or something."

"Oh…thanks anyway."

"Yeah."

I turned towards the sealed off area, hesitating on going in there. But I needed to find Jack and he went in this direction for some odd reason. Did Torchwood have something to do with this place being sealed off? That alone made me go through the plastic sheeting, revealing…

Absolutely nothing.

At least I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

I spoke too soon because a strange figure suddenly appeared at the end of the other and it was looking right at me. I couldn't help but gulp to myself, feeling a bad vibe from the figure.

Still, it didn't stop me from stepping forward and calling down to the figure.

"Hey, there!" I greeted, like I was greeting an old friend. "Um…I'm looking for someone. Did you happen to someone come this way, wearing a military style coat? Handsome face? Fit too?" I was getting way ahead of myself but the figure didn't have any kind of reaction and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh…okay…I'm gonna take that as a no." As I stepped closer to the figure, I got a better look at his face, but it definitely wasn't a he…it was an alien. Then again, the alien could be a he…but whatever.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I told the creature gently, holding up my hands as it stepped closer to me. "Really. I just need to know if you've seen someone like that." The alien stepped even closer and I stepped back, my hands still raised. "I'm not here to hurt you…" I repeated. The creature snarled at me in response and I glared at it. "Oi, don't be rude!" I got another snarl, angrier this time. I opened my mouth again, then I was interrupted by the voice of the man I had talked to before I came in here and I whirled around. I winced to myself at the sight of him.

As he walked towards me, he started talking, "Ah, there you are. I did ask when I saw Doctor Mahib, because I thought it was him who said about police, but he said no. Then I said about the chemicals but he said, don't be stupid, what chemicals? So I don't know could be anything." It was then he noticed the creature. How he hadn't noticed it before, I had no idea. "Who've you got with you then? So much for sealing it off." He stood next to me and instead of being freaked out by the creature, he laughed, probably thinking it was a man just wearing a costume like anyone who didn't know about aliens would. "Oh, there's face. Hey, I tell you mate, you should try plastic surgery." He looked over at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered quickly. "You can go now…I can handle him." I wanted him to leave before something happen.

I was ignored though.

He stepped towards the creature, awe on his face and in his voice. I forced myself not to pull him back, not wanting to startle the alien into doing something.

"Bloody hell, that is brilliant." He said, peering closely at the creature. "That's like, er, Hellraiser. That's first class, that is." The alien snarled at him, clearly a warning but he didn't even flinch as he moved in even closer. "Look at that. It's just like real teeth." Then he reached out to touch the creature's face.

"Don't!" I warned loudly. My warning was no use as he touched it. Then before I could even blink, the creature lunged forward and bit the man's head off, blood gushing everywhere.

I couldn't help but scream.

At that very moment, Torchwood came rushing in and Jack ran over to me, ushering me back down the corridor quickly.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" he shouted.

Though I was horrified by what happened, I didn't want to go. I needed answers, so I pushed back against Jack even as he tried to push me down the corridor.

"Wait – no! I need some answers! What's going on?!" I exclaimed. "What the hell is Torchwood?!"

He didn't answer any of my questions as he shoved me towards the exit, shouting again, "Go!"

I growled to myself. Fine. I would listen for now. So, I ran out of there and back into the busy hospital, then out of the car parking lot where I nearly run away by the Vogue. I cursed out loud.

"Shit!"

I raced off, finding my way back to the patrol car. I shoved past Andy and got into the car, immediately setting off down the road. I had to catch up to Torchwood and found out where they were going.

As I drove, I talked over the radio, keeping my eyes on the license plate of the Vogue. "Registration, Charlie Foxtrot Zero Six Foxtort Delta Uniform."

The person over the radio repeated it, then said, "Hold on. I think Yvonne wants a word."

I brightened at that. Yay! Maybe she found something on Jack.

"No sign of a Captain Jack Harkness."

My bright mood fell. "Did you try searching outside of Cardiff?"

"No that never occurred to me." I shook my head at her sarcasm. She could be just as sarcastic as I was. "Of course I did. I went nationwide. There's about 15 Jacks and Johns with that surname. None of them's a Captain."

I sighed. "I guess he could have made it up." Somehow I doubted that wholeheartedly.

"The only Captain Jack Harkness on record was American."

"Oh yeah! He's American."

"Which you forgot to tell me."

I smiled sheepishly. "Right, yeah…sorry." I cleared my throat. "What did it say about him?"

"American volunteer, Royal Air Force, 133 Squadron. Except he disappeared." I said nothing as I listened to her. "Vanished off records, presumed dead."

"When was that?" I questioned.

"1941, at the height of the Blitz." She answered. "On the morning of January the 21st 1941, Captain Jack Harkness failed to report for duty. Never seen again, until now." She paused for a moment, then when she spoke again, there was concern in her voice, "What's going on Sophie? You seeing ghosts?"

"No I'm fine…" I told her reassuringly. "Thanks for the help, Von." With that, I hung up on them, thinking.

He disappeared in 1941? The only reasonable explanation was that he was a time traveler. But I thought only the Doctor could time travel. Apparently not. Now, I was even more intrigued with Jack Harkness.

I followed the Vogue all the way to the Millennium Center and whoever was driving dropped the four of them off. Quickly, I parked and got out of the car before chasing after the four.

"Oi!" I cried after them. "Torchwood, wait! I need answers!" I knew they heard me, but decided to ignore me as they walked in front of the Water Tower sculpture.

Just then, a security guard stopped me. "Oi! You can't leave that there."

"I'm…I'm police…" I said out of breath from running as I flashed him proof that I was one while I tried to move past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"I can see that, love, and you're not leaving it there."

I wasn't even listening to him as I noticed that Torchwood had vanished and my mouth nearly dropped. What the…

"I'm talking to you…" The security said. "Excuse me!" When he saw that I clearly wasn't listening, he grabbed my arm almost roughly and I almost smacked him in the face. "Move your bloody car!"

"Let go of me and I will!" I almost snarled at him, my blue eyes flashing angrily. I was NOT going to be treated this way.

He listened to me, letting go of my arm. Flashing him a glare, I stomped back over to the patrol car. I got inside to leave when I heard the radio and I answered, keeping my voice calm, which was a little hard as I was still pissed at that security guard.

"Did you get anything on that registration?" I asked.

"No such number."

I frowned. "And what does that mean?"

"It doesn't exist. Double checked with Swansea, triple-checked. There's nothing. No such vehicle. Temple's been asking about you, Sophie. Are you in trouble?"

Before I could answer, Andy got into the car. "I have walked…" he grumbled to me. "I have bloody walked." He looked up at me. "What's going on, Soph? Why did you leave like that?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me." I finally said.

"Try me."

And I told him, but like I said, he didn't believe me. Not that blamed him. It did sound crazy.

Andy ended up talking me back home and it was late too. Before I even went inside, I knew that a fight was going to happen between me and Lucas. Like I thought, he got onto me as soon as I got inside.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. "I was at work, Luke."

"You said you would be back for dinner and look how late it is!"

Not wanting to fight with him, I tried to walk by him but he didn't let me as he grasped my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"No. You're not walking away."

"Luke, I don't want to fight with you, please. I'm sorry. I really am." I gave him the puppy eyes that he fell for every time and this was no exception.

He sighed, loosening his grip on my shoulders. "Okay. Just…next time tell when you're going to be late. I worry when you're out late like this."

"Okay…" I said softly. "I will…" There was silence for a moment and I stepped close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let me make it up to you." I gave him a seductive look. Though our sex life wasn't all that great, I still needed to have one.

Lucas smirked. "And how do you plan to do that?"

I just smirked back as I unbuckled his pants and undid his button. As I pulled his pants down along with his boxers, I got to my knees.

His smirk widened and his fingers found their way into my hair as he guided my head to his _already_ half hard cock. He didn't give me any time to tease him and made me take him into my mouth.

"Oh yeah…" He groaned in pleasure as soon as my warm mouth was wrapped around him.

I rolled my eyes internally while I sucked him off. He loved me going down on him, but he never did it to me. Though he probably wasn't even _good_ at that either.

It didn't take him that long to cum into my mouth and his fingers tugged at my hair roughly as he came, making me wince. Once he calmed down and I finished drinking him down, his hands left my hair.

I pulled back from his cock.

"Amazing Soph…" He panted.

I smirked in response. I loved hearing that. I knew how good I was at giving blowjobs, but it was still nice to hear. I stood to my feet and immediately was pulled into a kiss. I was picked up off of the ground. As I wrapped my legs around my boyfriend's waist, he carried off to our bedroom to continue what we started.

* * *

The next day, I decided to go back to Roald Dahl Pass to see if there was any clues that I could find which would help me find Torchwood. First place I went was the Pizza Place there because why not, even alien hunters needed to eat pizza. I parked the car and got out, walking inside of the shop.

Luckily there was someone inside and he looked up at the sight of me. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, my name is Sophie." I said. "Sophie McQueen, CID." As I said this, I showed him my identification and he nodded. I went up to the counter, resting my elbows on it. "I'm making some enquires around the Bay. I need to check some people out on your list, if you don't mind." I stopped to let him answer.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Thank you." I said, my warm smile being replaced by a bright one. I went on, "I don't suppose you deliver to a Captain Jack Harkness?"

"I dunno."

"Could you please check?"

He went over to the computer and checked. "Nope. Not a regular anyway."

I frowned for a moment, then asked, "What about Torchwood?"

This got a nod out of him and I cheered silently to myself. "Oh, aye, we do them all the time. They're good customers."

"Thank you. That's all I needed." I started to leave but I stopped and looked back at him. "Do you mind if I borrow two pizza boxes?" He looked at me strangely for a moment before going to do just that.

Then I asked for the address. When he didn't give it to me, I used my flirting skills to good use and he gave it to me.

With those things, I headed over there with the address the pizza man gave me. It turned out to be tourist centre by the water front. I found it strange, but didn't question it as I had a feeling there might be a secret base down there.

I entered the centre with the empty pizza boxes in my hands. As soon as I was inside, a handsome man in a suit stepped through the beaded curtains at the back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said to him casually as I smiled at him. "I had to do something. I do have a life other than delivering pizza." I joked and he looked at me amused, then I changed the subject, "But yeah, someone ordered pizza."

"Who's it for?"

"It's for a Mister Harkness."

Suddenly, the outside door slammed shut and I jumped as the man pressed a button and part of the wall swung open. Look like I was right about the secret base He turned his gaze back to me.

"Don't keep them waiting."

I simply smirked. "Wasn't planning on it." I pushed back a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear before walking inside.

I had stepped into a stone lined barrel vaulted corridor and it lead into a lift, which went down and opened by a notice saying, 'This staircase has 105 steps.'

I moved out of there through a circular entrance with a cogged door partially visible and into an area full of tech. I looked around in amazement. Wow, this was so cool. I barely noticed the grill closing behind me as I walked and looked around.

Something caught my eye right away. It was a hand bubbling in a jar full of water. I furrowed my eyebrows at it. Strange.

There was also Suzie wielding something and at the base of the Water Tower running through the space.

I heard something from up above. It was Jack Harkness and he was walking along an upper cat walk. I watched him intently, my gaze entirely on him. He finally came down and he didn't spare a glance at me as he went into what I guessed was his office. As I walked pass the woman who had talked to John Tucker (she was on the computer or well four computers to be exact), she giggled and the man who had the camera laughed.

I said nothing as I stared at them, wondering what was so funny.

"I can't do this." The man who had the camera said through his laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up."

"He set me off."

Suzie shook her head as she stepped in. "Well, that lasted nought point two seconds."

"Mmm." The man who had the camera looked me up and down in a way that I didn't like, causing a scowl to appear on my face. "She's actually carrying pizza."

"Come on." Jack laughed, stepping out of his office and joining everyone. "She was gonna say here's your pizza, and I was going to say, how much? And she says, oh, whatever, twenty quid, and I say, ooo, I don't have any money." He crossed his arms over his chest as he chuckled. "I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would have been good." He met my gaze then and I said nothing for a moment before I laughed loudly. I guessed this wasn't the reaction they thought I was going to have because they all looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sure it would have been, Captain." I said, a flirtatious tone unconsciously slipping out. "But first of all, I didn't bring pizza." I showed them that they were empty pizza boxes. "I only got empty boxes, just so I could find you guys and it worked." I smiled.

This earned a laugh from Jack. "Very smart, sweetheart."

My smile turned into a smug grin at this. "Oh I know." Then I quickly stopped the fun and games to get to the real reason I wanted to come here…for answers. "That man, the one that alien attacked, he's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Then why isn't he on the missing list?" I asked.

"We took the body…" The woman on the computers started to explain and I turned to look at her. "Retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next forty-eight hours, so when his body is pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days."

"He was murdered."

"Yes."

"And you covered it up." I pointed out.

"That's my job."

"Impressive." I couldn't help but comment. Though it was sad that his family couldn't know what happened to him, it was good thing that they covered it up as the people who didn't know about aliens wouldn't believe it.

"Thanks." The woman on the computer looked surprised by the compliment.

I nodded. "Yep." I turned to look at Jack, who was staring at me intensely. I ignored it. "And what about John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw what you did."

"And what did you see?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate in answering. "I saw you bring him back to life…with that alien gauntlet of yours."

"Yeah."

Then I asked the most important question I had been wondering, "What's Torchwood?"

"This is Torchwood." Jack gestured around. "All around you."

I made a noise. That wasn't really the answer I was looking for. But I didn't comment.

"Okay, so, what's going to happen to me?" I questioned, sitting the empty pizza boxes down to cross my arms over my chest. "Going to make forget? Or something like that?"

He didn't answer, instead, he asked, "Do you wanna come and see?"

I sighed to myself, knowing that he wouldn't answer that question, but I had to ask. At his question, I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? See what?"

"You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer." Jack gave me a smile as he walked off.

I stood there for a moment before following him without being told twice. I followed closely behind him while he lead me into what looked like a holding cell and in one of them was the creature. I didn't even jump when the alien snarled at me. I didn't stop Jack from telling me,

"It's all right, it's safe."

I glanced at him. "I know…" I said softly. As he looked at me, I was already looking back at the creature. "What is it? What's it called?"

"It's called a Weevil." He answered, staring at me closely. If I was a blusher, I would be blushing right now. "Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name because they're not too good with communicating. But we've got a least a couple hundred of them in the city, living in sewers, feeding off the well. You can guess. But every once in a while, one of them goes rouge, comes to the surface, attacks. Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien."

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that, Captain."

"You do?" He sounded surprised.

I laughed. "Wasn't it obvious?" I turned my head and met his gaze. "But yeah. I know about aliens. I know how real they are. You can thank my aunt on that one."

He didn't ask any more questions after that like I had thought he would as he took me back to the tech lab to introduce me to everyone.

"Owen Harper, Sophie McQueen." Jack introduced to the man who had the camera first.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you."

I rolled my eyes internally at his smug tone.

Toshiko Sato, computer genius." Jack went on, "Suzie Costello, she's second in command." Just then, the man I had met in the store stepped inside. "And this Ianto Jones." He went up to him and patted his shoulders with a grin. "Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

Ianto smiled. "I try my best, sir."

"And he looks good in a suit," Jack said as he stepped from him and winked.

"Careful…that's harassment, sir." Ianto responded playfully.

"Um, not that I'm not happy to put names to faces, but why are you telling me them?" I looked between the four Torchwood team members. "Because I'm guessing this is classified."

Jack nodded. "Very."

"Okay…what are you going to do to me?" I repeated my question from before, hoping it wasn't ignored this time.

"What do you imagine?" Jack asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question? Because if it isn't, what do you think?" Then I added, "I know too much. I know you're names, I know about the Weevil, and I know that you can dump a body in swampy, icky water, and lie about his death."

"Okay." That was all Jack said to me before turning his attention to his team mates. "Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on stand by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research." Once the orders were given, they immediately got to work and he turned to look at me. "And as for you, you're coming with me." I didn't have a chance to say anything as he started walking off. "This way."

I groaned and followed after him. "I'm getting tired of following you."

"No, you're not, and you never will." Jack grinned at me from over his shoulder. His grin was contagious and I grinned back, amused.

"You sound very confident about that, Captain." It sounded like I was flirting and I probably was. I couldn't help it. He was handsome man and I always seem to flirt with handsome men. And they always seemed to flirt back.

Jack smirked at me. "I'm always confident, sweetheart." My grin widened as he stood on a large square slab of granite in front of the Water Tower and he turned to me, "Stand on here."

Confused, I stepped on it with him and stood next to him.

"Good night!" Tosh shouted up at us with a grin.

"Later!" Owen called right after her.

I felt a nudge on my side and I looked up at Jack, holding out his arm. I stared at it for a moment before I grabbed his arm. Then I glanced back up at him.

"Now, you came in through the front door." He said, grinning down at me "Let's take the scenic route." He pressed a couple buttons on his wrist bracker and up we went as I held tightly onto Jack's arm.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Everything Changes, Part 3...**

 **Next part will be the last one, but you still got Sophie and Jack meeting for real ;) And that was fun. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the second part! Until next time on, STT! :D**


	3. Everything Changes, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or anything that goes with it, but I do own Sophie McQueen, Lucas Smith, and any other characters that I may or may not come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I really appreciated them and glad you like the story so far! And here's the last part of the first episode! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV…_**

It wasn't that long until we stopped and I looked around, finding that we were back at Roald Dahl Pass. I amazed by this.

 _'_ _Wow. That's amazing.'_ I thought to myself. I could feel Jack staring at me while I looked around, but I paid him no mind. It took me a moment to realize that there was people walking around. I narrowed my eyes. They weren't even looking in our direction. Could they see us? I turned my head towards Jack to find him still staring at me. He looked expectant as if waiting for me to ask. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Can they see us?" I questioned, curiously.

"Does it look like they can?"

"Well, no." I admitted. "But how? I mean, we couldn't be more obvious."

Just then, a man walked by, looking intently at his mobile.

"Hello!" Jack called to him. "Hey, you over there, hello!"

He didn't take his eyes off his phone even once.

"Wow…" I murmured in amazement. Looking back at Jack, I saw him grinning, probably enjoying my amazement. "How does this work? Why can't they see us?"

"It's called a perception filter." Jack explained and I made a 'o' shape with my mouth as I had heard those words before. That's what the TARDIS used to keep it out of sight, according to my Aunt Sarah Jane. "He can sort of see us." He went on. "But we don't quite register. Just like something in the corner of your eye. It only works on this exact spot. Step off." He did just that and spoke to a lady walking by, giving her a flirtatious smile. "Hi! Nice night."

She just gave him a strange look and went on without looking at him. As I stepped off, he commented with a sigh,

"Oh. And how low, we are received."

"Well, it doesn't help that you appeared out of nowhere, Captain." I told him with an amused tone, stepping beside him and nudging him in the side.

Jack laughed at the comment. "Touché."

"So…any idea on how this perception filter works?"

He shook his head. "No idea," he said. "We know how to use it, not how it happens. But if I were to guess, I'd say there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit placed right on this spot which wielded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal." I raised a brow. "But that sounds kind of ridiculous. Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "And a hell of a lot less complicated."

Jack laughed again, a little louder this time. I smiled to myself. I liked his laugh. There was a nice tone to it.

"Oh, I like you." He commented after he finished laughing and I found myself blushing. Because of my fair skin, he noticed, causing a smirk to appear, which looked damn sexy on him. It made his eyes sparkle if that was possible. "Come have a drink with me?"

I looked at him taken back. "What?"

He smirked at me. "Have a drink with me?"

I stared at him for a moment, then said in a blunt tone, "I have a boyfriend."

He sighed at this. "Ah, should have figured that a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend." I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke before I could. "I'm not asking you out." He reassured me. "Just a drink. That's all. And besides, I'll pay."

I thought about it. Who was I to turn down a free drink? And why not? I had nothing better to do.

"Alright…but just one…" I finally answered.

Jack grinned happily. "Deal." He held out his hand to shake on it and I let out a giggle, amused, as I shook his hand.

* * *

We went to a nearby bar and it wasn't busy at all. It was practically empty. I didn't mind though as it would give me time to talk to him without any distractions.

I took one big gulp of my drink before sitting it back down on the bar and I turned to Jack, who was sitting in the seat beside me.

"So…" I started off, leaning against my hand with my elbow on the bar as I stared at him. "You catch aliens?"

"Yep."

"You catch aliens for a living?"

"Yes, we do."

I made a humming sound in response as I took another drink of my drink. "Sounds like a kickass job, hunting aliens."

"Sure is." He nodded.

As I sat down my drink again, I stared at him intensely. "Who are you, Captain Jack Harkness? I did some research and there was no one with the name Jack Harkness, except for one. But he disappeared in 1941."

Jack seemed to hide a grin. "Well, that couldn't be me, could it?"

"It could," I said. "If you were a time traveler or something." I hit right on the mark as I saw him tense up and I leaned in towards him, an excited gleam in my eyes. "You are, aren't you?"

He didn't respond to that, but he honestly didn't have to. I wanted to question him more about it, however, he changed the subject quickly and his tone was seriously. "We don't just hunt aliens. We scavenge the stuff they leave behind. Find ways to use it. Arming the human race for the future. The twenty-first century's when it all changes, and you're got to be ready."

He was right about that. It was changing. More people were starting to believe in aliens, which was hard not to considering all the alien activity in the recent year. Like the great spaceship that hovered over London (something that my aunt told the Doctor was involved in) on Christmas Day and the Battle of Canary Wharf.

I nodded as I swirled my index finger around the edge of my drink and stared down into the contents of it. "Yeah…you're right about that." I looked back up at him. "Is there anyone else in charge of Torchwood? Like the government?"

"We're separate from the government, outside of the police, beyond the United Nations. Cos if one power got a hold of this stuff, they could use it for their own purposes."

"You could too, though." I pointed out.

Jack shook his head. "All alien technology stays on base. No one's allowed to take anything outside."

"Doesn't mean they don't." I told him. "You can't trust anyone with that kind of stuff. People don't care if it'll hurt someone else, as long as they get what they want out of it."

He said nothing for a moment. "I trust my teammates," he said. "They wouldn't do that."

"I believe you. But it is something to think about." I picked up my drink and took another sip.

It was silent between us for a few minutes until Jack broke it. "And what about you?"

I looked at him, confused by the question. "What about me?"

"How do you know about aliens? I know you said from your aunt, but how does she know?"

I wanted to tell him, however, I kept my mouth shut about it. I just met him after all. I couldn't tell him all of my secrets, now could I?

"Not important." I said nonchalantly. I quickly asked him another question before he could protest, "How did you end up in Cardiff anyway?" Cardiff was a nice enough place, but nothing really happened here.

"This is Torchwood Three. Torchwood One was London, destroyed in the battle. Torchwood Two is an office in Glasgow. A very strange man. Torchwood Three, Cardiff. Torchwood Four's kinda gone missing, but we'll find it one day."

"As interesting as _that_ was, that doesn't really answer my question." I told him rather pointedly.

"I was going to get to that if you hadn't rudely interrupted."

I held my hands up in surrender, making Jack chuckle. "Sorry, carry on."

And he did. "There's a rift in space and time running right through the city." I nodded, now getting why Torchwood Three was in Cardiff. It made sense since they were alien catchers. "The Weevils didn't come in a spaceship. They sort of fell through. All sorts of things get washed up here. Creatures, time shifts, space junk, debris, flotsam, and jetsam."

"Wow, and here I thought, Cardiff was boring," I said sarcastically and teasingly.

He pouted at me in response and I giggled. "Hey, don't knock it. I'm a citizen." He pouted some more.

I shook my head amused. Almost all my questions were answered. I just needed to ask one more.

"What were you doing at John Tucker's crime scene?" I asked. "Trying to find the killer?"

"No. That has nothing to do with us."

I frowned. "Then why were you there?"

"Testing the glove," he responded. "We need murder victims, simple as that. That glove only works on those recently deceased, and the more violent the trauma, the stronger the resurrection. All we need is fresh meat."

I frowned at this explanation. "But that doesn't make any sense. If you were there just testing the glove, then why would you be asking about who killed him?"

"He'd just been murdered, what else would you ask?" Jack countered.

"Uh, I don't know, you could, I don't know. _Help_." I gave him a 'duh' expression.

He shrugged. "We're busy."

I looked at him in disbelief. "And your work is more important."

"Now you got it." He grinned and I snorted.

"You're so full of it." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know, I could leave right now and tell _everyone_ about Torchwood. Tell them _everything_ you told me. About the _glove_ , about the _Weevils_ , about _everything_." It was an empty threat. I wouldn't say anything about it. I was just mad. They had the opportunity to help, but they wouldn't. If it was the Doctor, he would definitely do something to help.

"If you remember."

At this, I froze and my eyes drift down to my drink. Then they snapped back up at Jack.

"You put something in my drink, didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes." Jack didn't hesitate to answer. I stood up from my seat quickly. "I didn't poison you if that's what you're thinking." He said, seeing my horrified expression. "It's just an amnesia pill. My own recipe, with a touch of denial and a dash of Retcon." I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to forget. "Wake up tomorrow morning, you'll have forgotten everything about Torchwood. Worse still, you'll have forgotten me, which is kind of tragic."

I didn't respond as I raced out of the bar. As I ran outside, I cursed myself for letting my guard down. I should have known something like this would happen. Before I could get any further, I heard Jack's voice from behind me.

"Don't think you can fight it by staying awake. I mixed in a bit of sedative too."

I whirled around to face him. "Then I'll tell someone!" This time, it wasn't that much of an empty threat. I could tell my aunt. She would be the only one to believe me anyway.

"Do you really want that?" Jack questioned, raising a brow. "Do you really want us to come and find them too?"

I let out a growl. "You bastard!"

"Language sweetheart!" Jack scolded with a grin. "Nice knowing you, Sophie McQueen."

I glared him heatedly before turning around and running back home. I immediately went over to the computer once I arrived. I had to write everything down. I couldn't tell my aunt, not after what Jack said. I had to protect her, even though she could take herself.

As I wrote, my eyes started fluttering closed but I forced them back open.

 _'_ _I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep.'_ This was my mantra that I kept repeating in my head.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out and I fell asleep at the computer. The last thought I had before that happened was…

 _'_ _I can't forget…please let me remember…'_

* * *

I woke up to the smell of coffee and I groaned, stretching my sore body out. I took notice to the fact that I fell asleep at the computer. How the hell did that happen? I couldn't remember.

"Thanks…" I murmured as I took the coffee from Lucas as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened last night? Did you get pissed or something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No…" Then I frowned. "At least I don't think so…" I shook my head, taking a sip of my steaming coffee before looking up at Lucas. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. Is there a reason why you slept in here and not in bed?"

I scratched the back of my head, being careful of the stiches. "Um…no. no reason. I guess I was just typing…and fell asleep." Even as I said these words, they didn't sound right, but I had no idea why.

Lucas laughed. "You must have been completely smashed to sleep at the computer."

"I wasn't." I protested. "I was just typing. That's all."

"If you say so…" he sang and I rolled my eyes as he left me at the computer.

Once I finished with my coffee, I headed into work and as I went to get some filing done, I was stopped by Von.

"Have any luck?"

I gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," she supplied.

I was still confused. "Who?"

Von stared at me for a moment, then shook her head. "Oh well, don't worry about me. Just go ahead, wasting my time." She walked by me and I stared after her, confused by her attitude.

* * *

In the CID room, I was filing some papers when one of the CID officers took notice to me. Even though I had been in here for at least thirty minutes and he just noticed.

"Aye, aye." He said to me and I turned to look at him. "Come to see where the real work is done?" He smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes internally, but I grinned charmingly. "Oh yeah, that's exactly why I'm here." He didn't notice by sarcasm as he gestured me over. I went over to him and stood next to him. "So, how's it going?"

"Sod all."

My eyes took notice to the incident board and the strange object that was drawn on there. It was weird looking. Alien to be exact. I frowned to myself. Did an alien have something to do with this?

It was obvious this was the murder weapon because of the curved blade at the front with two smaller ones, sweeping back at 90 degrees. But I still asked.

"Is this the murder weapon?" I questioned, glancing back at the CID Officer.

He nodded his head, giving me an impressed smile. "Clever mind." Now it was my turn to smile smugly. "They worked it out all on the computer." He told me. "Took measurements from the stab wounds, calculated the shape of the blade and stuff. Even those prongs." He shook his head. "I don't know how they do it. "Nasty looking beast, though. Do you recognize it?"

I shook my head, returning my eyes to the blade. "No, I don't."

"We're trying to trace it. Can't be that many of them. Sort of ornamental. We're checking the CDE logs with customs in case it's been imported. Find the knife, and we might find the killer. Anyway, if it rings any bells, give us a shout."

"Okay. I will." I stared at the blade again, even more closely, wondering why I felt this inkling in the back my head about it.

For the rest of the day, my mind was still on the blade. I was practically obsessing about it. Still trying to figure why I felt like I had seen it before.

Now, it was two in the morning and I was still up, sitting at the computer with a pad of paper in my lap as I drew the weapon up by memory. Lucas wasn't up anymore so I could do this in peace. Once I finished the drawing, I leaned back in my seat and stared at it for a moment before I looked back up. Then I spotted something from the corner of my eye.

It was the word _remember_ and it was written on a Wales Millennium Center brochure.

With that, I remembered _everything_.

I remembered Torchwood.

I remembered Jack Harkness and his team.

And I remember why the weapon looked so familiar.

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the flat, tossing on my jacket and grabbing my car keys.

* * *

I got the Water Tower and I wasn't the only one there. Suzie was there too. I tensed up at the sight of her. She had killed all of those people.

"Hello again." Suzie greeted me calmly, but I said nothing. She didn't care as she went on, "You were right. You told Jack we should help. I was the only one who bothered. So I was the only one who saw the report." She took out the weapon and showed it to me. "They got a good likeness."

I still said nothing to her as I was on edge, just in case she decided to do the same thing to me like she did to all those other people.

"I thought you might have seen it. And that can trip the amnesia, just one specific image, if you're clever. He said you were good." She sighed. "Anyway. It's not much good now, I can't really. But you're gonna put up a fight. So I've got…" She put the weapon back in her bag and rummaged through it. "Er, hold on. Sorry." And she pulled out a hand gun, setting it and pointing it at me.

Instantly, my hands went up and I went into a protective stance.

"There. That's better."

"Put the down gun." I told her.

She didn't listen. "You had to come back."

"I said put the gun down!" I told her again, a little louder this time.

She ignored me and continued, "You're the only one who can make the link. Well, the only one in public. Torchwood's gonna find out by morning, then I'll be gone. I don't know where. Far away." Even though it was dark, I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "What am I going to do? I loved this job. I really loved it. And now I've got to run. Oh, Christ. How can you do any job after this one?"

"Suzie, please, just put the gun down. It doesn't have to be like this."

She let out a dry laugh. "Yes it does. It was always going to come to this." She sighed shakily. "Cos it gets inside you. You do this job long enough, and you end up thinking, how come we get all the Weevils and bollocks and shit? Is that what alien life is like? Filth? But maybe there's better stuff out there, brilliant stuff, beautiful stuff. Just they don't come here. The planet's so dirty, that's all we get. The shit."

I didn't answer that. I was wondering about something more important. "Why did you kill all those people?" I asked quietly.

"For the glove." I started moving towards her. I had to somehow get the gun away from her. I didn't get that far as she pointed the gun at me again. "Stay where you are!" I immediately stopped, flinching. Seeing that I was going to stay where I was, she continued on, "I needed the bodies. That's how it works, violent death. And it was so easy. To bring them back, I'd positon myself behind the head, so they'd never see me twice."

"You killed three people, just for the glove?" I looked at her in disbelief. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can…I'm doing this for the greater good." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off, "Just think about it, Sophie. If I can get enough practice, then just think of what the glove could do. If I could get it to work all the time, on anything, beyond two minutes, it could work permenately, it could resurrect. Resurrection on demand for the whole world. Think of how good that would be."

I shook my head. "It isn't good!" I stated strongly. "You shouldn't bring back the dead! You shouldn't use the glove for that!"

"Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm _working_. You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife and the glove and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on it."

My eyes widened as Suzie aimed the gun at the Water Tower and pulled the trigger.

 _Bang!_

"Jack!" I cried out when Jack Harkness fell out and tumbled to the ground, but not before I saw that he had a bullet wound in his head. I went to run to him and Suzie aimed the gun at me, causing me to freeze in place. "Please, don't!" I begged, tears starting to fill my eyes at the thought of dying. I didn't want to die!

"I can't let you go."

"Please Suzie!" I begged again, louder this time.

"I've…I've got to…" Her voice shook as did the hand that was holding the gun.

I tried to hold back to the tears, but they fell down my cheeks without my consent.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I've got to…I've got to…I've got to…"

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. My eyes flew open at the sound of Jack and there he was standing behind Suzie with bullet wound still in his head. My mouth dropped. What? He was still alive!

"Put down the gun," Jack told Suzie seriously. She turned around with wide and I could finally relax. I was still wide eyed at the fact that Jack was alive, which grew as the bullet wound in his head disappeared. He was impossible. "Suzie, it's over. Come with me."

Suzie looked between Jack and me, the put the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger, killing her on the spot.

Seeing someone die before my first eyes for the second time in the past couple of days made me cry instantly, wrapping my arms around myself tightly.

Jack turned to me and his eyes softened at the sight of me crying.

"I remember…" I managed to say through my tears. "I remember…"

I was taken back by him hugging me, but I just didn't care as I returned the hug, burying my face in his chest.

* * *

A little while later, everything was calmed down and it turned out I was right about Jack's teammates taking things out of Torchwood, well not all of them. Ianto didn't. So, everyone had to give them back. The glove was locked away for good. And poor Suzie had to put up. I didn't know where, but somewhere in Torchwood.

Now, I was standing on the roof of the Millennium Centre roof with Jack. I looked over at him.

"Owen and Toshiko," I started and he glanced back at me. "You didn't tell them that you were shot in the head and survived."

"You didn't tell them either." Jack pointed out, which was true. "Followed my lead. Keep doing that, and you might just get through this."

"But she killed you? I saw it."

"I can't die…" Jack said solemnly.

I didn't know what to say, but I believed him.

"Something happened awhile back. Long story and far away. But I was killed, and then I was brought back to life. And ever since then, I can't die."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know…" His eyes grew wistful. "One day, I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor." For some reason, something clicked and I stared at him in awe. Did he know the Doctor too? "And maybe he can explain it, but until then…"

Before he finish, I cut him off, "Are you talking about the Doctor?"

His eyes snapped to mine in shock. "What?"

"The Doctor? Are you talking about, _the Doctor_?" My voice squeaked with excitement.

"How do you…?"

"My aunt, she knows the Doctor," I told him excitedly. "She used to be his companion a long, long time ago."

He turned to me and grasped my shoulders, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Does she know where he is?"

I shook my head. "No…she hasn't seen him in a while."

The sparkle died. "Oh…"

"But I'm sure he'll show up one day," I said reassuringly. "He can't stay away from Earth forever. Then maybe you'll get the answers that you're looking for."

Jack sighed. "I hope so."

"Me too."

He smiled at me. "But I am glad that I can talk to someone about him. I haven't told anyone about him."

"Why not?"

"I want to keep him as secret. It's what he would want."

I nodded.

"But anyway, don't tell anyone. About me not being able to die."

I nodded again. "I won't. Not that it matters anyway." I sighed. "As you're probably going to erase my memories again."

"Now, why would I do that?" He was grinning and I looked at him confused, "Torchwood's got a vacancy. Job going spare. Do you want it?"

"Really?" He nodded. "But what do you need me for?"

"Cos maybe you were right. We could help out more. And besides, how can I erase the memory of someone who knows the Doctor." He teased as he nudged me in the side and I rolled my eyes. He grinned. "What do you think? Do you want to join up?"

I thought about it for a moment. Though I didn't have to, I already knew the answer as soon as he asked.

"Yes." I answered with a smile.

He smiled back at me.

I knew then and there that this was going to change my life forever. And hopefully for the good.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Day One, Part 1...**

 **Which is coming right up! I have it finished! ;) So look out for it!**


	4. Day One, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or anything that goes with it, but I do own Sophie McQueen, Lucas Smith, and any other characters that I may or may not come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I really appreciated them and glad you like the story so far! As promised, here's the next episode! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV…_**

Lucas actually surprised me in taking me out on a proper date. I was definitely shocked. The last time we did something was when we first started going out, when it was fresh and exciting. Not so much anymore.

He took me out bowling, which I loved, especially since I was much better at bowling than Lucas was. Surprising since I hated sports and was terrible at them. Then after that, we went to see a movie. Of course, it was a sports movie and I fell asleep through the whole thing. It was so boring.

He was not going to pick the movie next time, I even told him so. Now we were eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. He was dressed in suit and tie and I was in a pretty black dress that hugged all the right curves in my body. I looked damn good if I had to say so myself. He was asking about my new job at the moment. Tomorrow was going to be my first day, working for Torchwood. I was really excited about it and couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow.

"What is Special ops exactly?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged. "It's not really a big deal, it's just filing." Of course, I was lying, but I couldn't tell him anything about my job, not really. He didn't believe in any of the alien stuff. Thought it was just one big hoax.

"Oh come on, it is a big deal. You've been promoted. It's exciting."

I raised my eyebrows at his enthusiasm. He was confusing me tonight. He never showed this much interest in my job. He hated it.

"Um…yeah…" I said slowly. "It is…"

Then Lucas reached forward and grabbed my hand, squeezing it as he stared into my eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded slowly. Of course I knew that. He always told me. I just wished he showed it more, then maybe I would believe him.

"And we've known each other for a long time…and I think it might be time to take it to the next level…"

As soon as he said this, I looked at him wide eyed. Was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Will you marry me?"

Yep, it was.

I didn't answer. Too speechless to say anything. Just when I was about to say something, Lucas said quite loudly,

"Look at that!"

I turned to see what he was a looking at and up in the sky, a fire ball crossed the sky, passing overhead.

"Is that plane on fire?"

I jumped out of my seat. That was definitely no plane. I grabbed my purse as I told my boyfriend,

"That's not a plane!" I started to leave the restaurant. Thank God for the distraction.

"We haven't paid." Lucas protested, obviously wanting to keep me here so he could get the answer he wanted. But I couldn't give it to him. I didn't want to married. Not now, not ever.

I didn't listen to him. "Come on!" I told him.

He groaned, but followed me out in the street. There was already a lot of people there, running to chase after the fireball. I kept my eyes on it, watching as it landed just over to horizon.

"What was that?"

I didn't have time to awnser Lucas as my phone beeped. Already knowing who it was, I whipped out my phone and looked to see that I got a text from Torchwood, telling me to come down and get to work. Grinning to myself, I turned to my boyfriend.

"Got to go, work's calling," I told him.

" _Now_? But you're supposed to start tomorrow!"

"Must need filing done," I said chirpily. "See you later!" I quickly ran down the street before he could say anything.

As soon as I got to Torchwood, we immediately got into the Range Rover. We needed to get there before the police. Since I didn't have time to go home and change, I was still in my curve showing black dress, which obviously got the attention of Owen and Jack. Their reactions were funny and made me feel very smug.

Nothing was said about it though as there was something more important to do.

I sat in the back with Tosh while Jack and Owen was in the front of the Range Rover.

"Simple locate and cleanup operation." Jack was saying, explaining what we were going to do. "Find that meteorite before anyone else get their hands on it." As soon as he finished, he looked back at me, giving a charming smile. "Good to see you, by the way." His eyes lingered on my breasts and long legs as he looked me over. I shivered a little at the way he was looking me. God, it would really be easy to fall into bed with him. I forced that thinking in the back of my mind. He was my boss now and I had a boyfriend. No falling in bed _allowed_.

"And nice dress." Jack added in a murmur, almost to himself. "Really nice."

Looking at the rearview mirror, I saw Owen roll his eyes.

"Thanks Captain." I smirked and winked at him as computer keyboards slid down in front of me and Tosh.

"Tosh, you found it yet?" Owen asked as she began typing on the keyboard.

I whistled at the stuff that showed up on the monitors in front of us. "Wow, got enough stuff?" I teased, giving Tosh a grin.

She gave a tiny shrug. "It's just basic tracking and surveillance."

"Looks more than _just_ that, to be honest," I said as my eyes stared at everything. I could understand most of the stuff that was on display. I was really smart, even though I didn't look like it. Being blonde and all. Which was horrible stereotype.

"Got the crash site," Tosh announced, not commenting on what I said. Then she said to me, keeping her eyes on what she was doing, "With this, we can tap into the CCTV networks, national databases."

I whistled again. "Wow, that's really cool."

"Really? No comment on how we shouldn't have this?" Tosh questioned.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "No judgement from me. You can do what you want."

Tosh just stared at me for a moment before turning her eyes back to the computer. My eyes went to the front of the car only to see Jack hiding a smile. I forced back a grin at the sight.

"Crash site is one hundred meters ahead."

We turned down a dirt read and the police were already there. So was the Army too.

"Shit." Owen cursed at the sight of them. "The amateurs got here first."

I scowled, taking offence to that. "Hey! I used to be one of them."

Owen smirked at me. "I rest my case."

My scowl deepened the comment before I titled my chin up and looked away from him.

Then I muttered so quietly under my breath that no one heard me, "Asshole."

Once we got to the crash site, we got out of the car and Jack straightened his back, a confident look on his face.

"All right, usual formation," he told the rest of us. He started walking in front of us, leading us forward confidently.

"Um…what's the usual formation exactly?" I asked Owen.

He shrugged. "It varies."

"Right, that makes total sense," I said sarcastically. "Because all usual formations vary."

Owen shook his head in response, smirking at my sarcasm before moving forward to catch up with Jack. I was about to follow but I looked back to check and see if we left anything.

Turned out we did and I had to run back for an equipment back. Quickly grabbing it, I ran to catch up to the group. I went to the nearby army tent, guessing that's what they went into. I couldn't get in as I was blocked by a Private. Damn.

"Who the hell are you?" The Private demanded, looking at me up and down.

I didn't respond to his question as I tried to look for a spot where I could get by him. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get in there."

"This area's restricted."

I groaned. "Look, I don't have time for this. I'm from Torchwood!"

"Don't mess with me, little girl."

I glared at him as I straightened my back. "Oi, I'm not little! These are not the breasts of a little girl!" I pointed at them to show my point.

He ignored this, though the other army men around him stared at my breasts. Pigs.

"You're not from Torchwood. And even if you were…" He was cut off by Jack entering the area.

"You'd have to put out the welcome banners," my boss said sarcastically and the Private glared at him in response. Jack cleared his throat a little. "Now, first of all, like she said, she's no little girl. From where I'm standing all the _right_ curves, in all the _right_ places. But she is from Torchwood. We both are. And we'd appreciate it if you'd leave us to do the real work."

The Private moved out of the way.

"Thank you, Private." I saluted him with a grin as I moved past him and stood next to Jack, who smiled at me.

"Shall we?" he asked, placing a hand on the middle of my back.

"We shall, Captain." I responded, grinning at him as I let him lead me outside where the crash site was.

Jack removed his hand from my back before heading towards the group. "So, let's see what we came here for."

Spotting the large crater where the fireball landed, I could see that there was some fires still burning. I followed Jack into the crater.

"What do we know?" Jack asked Owen.

"Bog standard space debris. That's a technical term." He added in the last part for me as he glanced over at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest after sitting down the equipment. "I know what a technical term is, thank you very much." I was beginning to feel a little annoyed with Owen and wondered if he was like that with all new people or just people in general.

"So, take all the readings and let's get out of here." Jack tossed tools to Owen, who caught them easily as Tosh carefully took scrapings from the surface of the very large meteor.

Owen began using the stethoscope on the meteor, listening to it.

I just stood there doing nothing. Just watching. Observing. Rather boring if you asked me. As I yawned a little, Owen looked up at me.

"Make yourself useful, sweetheart," he said. "Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox."

"It's Sophie, not sweetheart, asshole." I snapped, but went to do that. "And if you call me that again, I'll hit right where the sun don't shine. Think you can do that?"

Owen was not bothered by my works, only smirked at me. "Then what about sweetcheeks? Longlegs? New Girl? _Blondie?_ "

The last nickname made me all riled up. I hated being called that, especially when it was being said in the tone that Owen was using.

I grabbed chisel point and threw it without warning, meaning to hit Owen with it.

"Don't!" he shouted.

Instead of hitting him, the chisel point pieced the meteor and my eyes widened.

"Fuck." I cursed as a different curse slipped from Owen's lips.

Heavy gas poured out of the meteor and Jack quickly tossed gas masks to her. Immediately I put mine on as did everyone else. We didn't have any time to do anything to stop the gas.

The gas was bright pink and it took on a shape as it steamed away into the night.

I groaned to myself. I can't believe I just did that!

-0-

"I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. So, so, so, so, sorry." I apologized for what seemed like the thousands time as we returned to the Hub. I had been apologizing ever since we left the crash site and I knew I was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Seriously, Soph, stop saying that." Jack groaned.

"But I am!" I protested. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that, really I didn't." I wanted to hit myself. Ugh, my aunt would be so disappointed. Not only that, the Doctor would be too, well you know if he knew I existed.

I messed up big time.

And on my first day too.

"Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?" Owen asked.

"Of course they did! But…maybe if you didn't get on my nerves, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"So, it's my fault?"

"No, it's still mine. I'm just saying." I stopped when everyone else did, near Tosh's station, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Look – whatever happened because of that gas – I'll deal with it. I'll take of it myself."

"What do you think has happened?" Tosh questioned.

"I have no idea," I answered. "But you saw that gas…it can't be anything good. Especially since the gas was alien."

"True," Jack agreed. "Besides, there is a plus side to this."

"Yeah? And what's that?" I couldn't see any plus side to this.

"We've got good evidence, relatively undamaged." He was talking about the meteorite that we brought back here.

I guess that was true. But it didn't make me feel any better. It brighten me up just a little though.

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose. We don't know where it is, why its here, or what's it going to do."

And just like that, it was gone.

I groaned out loud as I flopped into a nearby chair, burying my face into my hands.

"Give her a break," Tosh said to Owen.

"This first day couldn't get any worse…" I muttered into my hands. Just then, I felt a hand on my and I lifted my head up, meeting Jack's eyes.

"Its okay, Soph, we all make mistakes." He said softly, squeezing my shoulder. "And we're going to fix this one, okay?"

I stared at him, then nodded with a small smile on my face. "Okay."

He smiled back as he squeezed my shoulder again. Keeping his hand there, he looked at Owen and Tosh.

"Now, we find and recover whatever came out of there."

Ianto cleared his throat as he entered the room, causing us to look up at him. "This might help." He told us once he got our attention. "Nightclub death been phoned into 999. Circumstances sound a little unusual. Might be connected."

That was the best shot we had at the moment, so we decided to go there right away. Luckily, they had something that I could change into. It was one of Tosh's outfit. Surprisingly, we wore the same size.

The club was called the Night Spot. I had been to that club a couple of times with Lucas after he would convince me to go.

We got there and Jack ran inside of the club, stating Torchwood as he went. Owen and Tosh quickly followed him. I was about to go in too when I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Soph?" I turned around and saw Andy standing right there, looking at me in disbelief.

I smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hey Andy." I hadn't seen him in such a long time. I didn't have time to tell anyone that I had taken the job with Torchwood, so it was understandable why he was looking at me the way he was now, and I was wearing an outfit that I wouldn't normally wear.

"Bloody hell, look at you, all posh."

I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "Um…yeah…"

"Special Ops?" Andy questioned and I nodded. "We were wondering."

"I'm sorry I haven't called," I apologized. "I was going to…but things came up…"

"Go on, then. You can tell us now."

I shifted on my feet nervously. What was I supposed to say? I didn't have time to say anything anyway as Jack came back to get me.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief to myself. That was awkward.

-0-

"This is all that's left?" I asked the manager, Banksy, in disbelief as I stared down at the pile of dirty that was left in the Night Spot powder room.

Ianto was right. The circumstances of this death was definitely unusual, even more than I thought.

Banksy nodded, still in disbelief himself. "How's that possible?"

"The question is, how did you know this used to be a body?" Jack questioned Banksy, looking at him.

The manager seemed to blush as he told us what happened. Turns that the boy died having sex and he had been jacking himself off while watching them on the security camera in the powder room.

I made a face as soon as he told us. God, didn't he have anything better to do?

"Bit of shock, I tell you." Banksy said after he finished explaining.

I snorted a little. "I bet…" I muttered but loud enough that everyone would hear me. "That's not something you want to see when you're busy fucking yourself."

This made him blush again.

Hiding a grin at what I said, Jack told him, "We need to see that CCTV."

-0-

After taking us to his office, he showed us the video. Actually seeing what happened made me feel even more shocked. Everyone was just as shocked as I was.

"Wow…" Jack and I said at the same time, staring at the computer screen.

Tosh was looking at the screen too with wide. "My God."

"Did he just…?"

"Came and went." Jack finished for me.

I shook my head. "Damn."

"Now that's the way I'd like to go."

I rolled my eyes at Owen's response. "Of course you would." I muttered to myself quietly. But to be completely honest, I would want to go that way too because at least I would die happy.

"I'm sure we could arrange it," Tosh said.

I sniggered. "Good one."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"How can that be?" Banksy asked, shaking his head. "It doesn't make any sense. It's not possible."

Deciding to be serious now, I cleared my throat. "Did you know anything about her?" I questioned. "Like her name? Or how the two of them met? Did they meet at the club? Did they walk in together? What about the other staff members? Could they have known her?"

Banksy shrugged. "Dunno. We get hundreds of people here every weekend. I don't keep tabs."

I opened my mouth to say something but Jack got to it first.

"Thanks for your help," he told Banksy. "We've got all we need."

Banksy nodded and left the room. I turned to Jack.

"What do you mean we got everything?" I asked. "We don't even know her name. Don't we have to know that?"

"Of course we do," Jack said. "But for now, we got everything we need." Before I could say anything, he walked out of the office with Tosh and Owen following him.

I decided not to question it as I followed my teammates. If he said we got everything, then I believed him. Even though I hadn't known Jack for long, I trusted him. He did know the Doctor and that helped.

The Doctor didn't let just anyone be a companion, so Jack must have been pretty special to become one.

I managed to catch up to them as Jack said to Tosh and Owen,

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match for the dead guy's appearance."

This stopped me in my tracks.

"Disfigure the face, dump it someplace remote, and make it look like a suicide attempt."

"What?! You have a stash of bodies!" I exclaimed horrified, making them jump.

Once I calmed down, I went with Jack outside while Tosh and Owen went to take care of the boy's fake death.

"Do we have to fake his death?" I asked him quietly as I watched him explore the area with his scanner. "I mean, what about his parents? They should know what happened with their son."

"So what? You want us to tell him that he died screwing an alien?"

I shook my head. " _No_. That's not what I mean. Couldn't we just tell them that he ran away? Or that he eloped or something? You don't always have to fake someone's death, Jack. The Doctor wouldn't do that."

Jack paused at that. "You're right…he wouldn't." He looked up at me. "But he's not here. Faking this boy's death is the easiest option."

"Doesn't make it right." I mumbled.

"Of course it doesn't, but…" Before he could finish, his scanner started beeping and he looked at the results. "Same elements we recorded at the crash site." He said and I went to stand next to him. "Traces all over the club, but strongest in this area. Something happened here." He glanced at me.

"Alright then, let's see the CCTV." I said and we did just that.

We went back to Banksy's office and watched the CCTV tape covering the alley.

Seeing what happened made me feel all guilty again.

"This is all my fault, Jack," I muttered, sighing as I leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed. "If I hadn't messed up, he would still be alive."

"That'll get you nowhere, sweetheart, that thinking." Jack told me.

I sighed again, staring forward. "I know…" I said quietly. "But I can't help it…"

"I know…but at least now we know a little more. The alien's taken on a host body."

I turned my head towards Jack. "We can't let her kill again." No one else was going to die because of my stupid mistake and I was going to make damn sure of it.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Day One, Part 2...**


	5. Day One, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or anything that goes with it, but I do own Sophie McQueen, Lucas Smith, and any other characters that I may or may not come up with.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews! :) I really appreciated them and glad you like the story so far! Sorry it took awhile, but here's the next part! Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Sophie's POV…_**

I stood nearby Tosh, leaning against the wall next to her computers with my arms crossed and watching Jack marking a course on a glass map. I had no idea why, so I asked,

"What are you doing that for?"

He didn't look back at me as he responded, "I'm using satellite tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite."

Though I was smart, even I didn't understand what he was saying.

As if she saw the look on my face, Tosh said with a roll of her eyes, "He means he's trying to find."

"Hey!" Jack protested, looking over at her. "Sometimes a little technobabble is good for the soul."

I smirked. " _Sometimes_ being the operative word, Jack."

Tosh stifled a laugh while Jack pouted at me. His pout made my smirk widen, but then I changed the subject.

"So…is this like a route planner?" I asked.

"Not far off." Tosh responded.

I nodded. "That's cool." I said. "My boyfriend used to be a transport manager before he got fired." It was during a time that Lucas _really_ acted like my boyfriend. "And he used to do this kind of stuff, just not as big as this though."

"You have a boyfriend?"

I hummed in response. "Yeah, don't you?"

Tosh laughed, like I was joking. "I don't have time with this job."

Then I looked over at Owen. "I would ask if you had one, but I'm guessing that it would be a no."

Owen snorted. "Of course not. I can get all the grief I need here."

"So, all of you guys don't have partners?"

"Just you, Blondie."

I ignored the nickname. "No offense or anything, but if you don't have anyone…how do you switch off from the work that you do?" I asked. "I mean, it must be hard having no one to talk about this…how do you relax?"

"I torture people in happy relationships."

"I have no doubt about that," I said snidely.

Before he could say anything, a beeping sound came from Tosh's computer and she turned to look at the results. "Gas traces confirm as Vorax and Suranium."

Jack joined the rest of us, commenting, "Great. My two favorite gases." He looked over at Owen. "Can we do a check and find out what we know about them?"

"I'm all over it."

My eyes were trained on the other computer, which was showing multiple faces flashing on the screen. "What's this doing?"

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV footage." Tosh started to explain. "This cross-checks her face with the UK population."

A startled look crossed my face. "So we have every face in the UK on here?"

"Pretty much."

Like the other times, I didn't comment about how they couldn't have this stuff. It was pretty awesome that they did. It was awful to think that way since I was a police officer.

Owen gave a low whistle when we got the results. "Damn. A hundred and nineteen suspects?" he questioned Tosh. "That thing's supposed to give us a clear match."

"The CCTV was too low res. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. Which means the software can't function properly."

"It's narrowed the numbers down." Ianto commented. "I could check through the rest. You know, the old fashion way. With my eyes."

I laughed. "Good thing to know that I'm not the only one who likes doing things the old fashioned way." I smiled over at him, earning a smile back. My smile widened a bit before turning back to Tosh. "But what about those fingerprints that I found on the alley wall?"

She clicked on the something and the screen flashed with the words, 'No match found.'

My shoulders a bit in disappointment. "Man…" I murmured. "Oh well, it was a long anyway."

"A bit." Owen's smile was sarcastic and I glared at him.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to do something, unlike you who's just standing there, doing absolutely nothing." I retorted.

"No, you're trying _anything_." He countered.

I decided to just ignore him, this time. God, he was annoying.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club." He said. "Tosh, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via street camera network?"

Tosh shrugged. "I'll have a go, but it'll take a while to process." She answered. "Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds and thousands of possibilities."

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening."

An idea came to mind then. "Oh! And we could cross reference that with the address of the remaining face matches." I suggested.

"Good one, newbie." Owen complimented. "That's a bit more like it."

I smirked smugly.

* * *

We found out where the girl lived and that her name was Carys. Getting to her house, we burst through the door, wearing white protective overalls and gasmasks. Not the best fashion statement of the year, but it protected us. So it was worth wearing it.

Our guns aimed at Carys, who was looking at us with wide eyes as she was on top of the postman, straddling his hips, but she jumped off of him in fear and he sat up.

"What's going on?" The postman asked bewithered.

"Put your trousers on and get out." When he didn't move, still in shock perhaps, Jack yelled out, "Now!"

Snapping out of his stupor, the postman fled the scene.

"It always break my heart to say those words." Jack sighed in disappointment, at least I think he did. It was hard to tell with that gas mask.

I smirked to myself amused.

Tosh quickly took a reading of the air, to make it was safe. "Air quality's okay." She announced once the scan finished.

We removed our masks. In the process, Carys dodged by me and I groaned, then without anyone telling me, I ran after her to try and catch her.

I ran down the stairs and I almost caught up to Carys when I heard Jack call out, "Sophie, look out!"

I ducked my head as Owen threw a device at Carys, and she was entrapped inside an energy cylinder. I blinked before turning my head towards Owen.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a sort of inflatable cell," he responded. "Power runs down in the hour, though. The battery's life after an hour, though. The battery's bullocks though."

"Who said you could use that?" Jack flashed him a look and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Er, I just stopped a prisoner from escaping."

"You know the rules." Jack snapped. "None of that stuff leaves without my express permission."

I wanted to say, 'yeah…we don't want another Suzie,' but thought better of it since it was still kind of fresh. So I said nothing as I watched Carys from inside the cell.

"Fine…don't thank me…" Owen grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

Jack deactivated it with the bracer on his wrist. I stepped a tentative step towards Carys and took her arm.

"Come with us…" I told her softly.

-0-

We returned to the Hub and Jack said to me, "See what you can find out from her?"

I was surprised. "What? Me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you."

"But…" I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Are you sure? I mean, I haven't exactly done this before…"

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner." Jack nodded towards Carys, then gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll do great. I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't think so."

"Okay…" He went up the nearby stairs, leaving me alone with Carys and I silently led her to one of the cells, next to the Weevil.

As I closed the doors on her, Carys stared at me. "Are you M15? Where am I? What do you want?"

Though I was upset that she killed that boy, I knew that she didn't know what she was doing and she probably didn't know what was happening to her.

"Look, I know your probably scared." I told her in the most reassuring tone I could muster. "And think you're in trouble, but you're not…"

"Then why am I locked up?" Carys demanded. "I've never been in trouble before. What do you want from me?"

I let out a breath. "We're trying to help you…" I said. "You killed someone…we want to help get this thing out of you..." Or at least I did.

Before she could respond, she let out a cry of pain as she doubled over, the pain obviously intense, and my heart broke for her. Then she looked back at me after the wave of pain went through her and her expression was different. Her eyes grew colder and her stance stiffened a bit. I just knew that the alien took over.

"You broke my ship." She frowned angrily.

Since it wasn't Carys right now, I stiffened myself. I knew aliens and I didn't want her to catch me off guard.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but you can't take over someone's body, no matter what the reason." I said. "So, just tell me, why are you here? Because I'm sure it's not to evade the Earth."

"Evade the Earth?" The alien scoffed. "No, of course not. I just want the energy. The climax? I live off that energy."

I raised a brow. "So you just came here to feed off orgasmic energy?"

"There's nothing else out there like it. You taste so good. You're the best hit out there is." Suddenly, she cried out in pain again and I jumped at the suddenness of it as she slammed against the wall, still crying out in pain. Quickly and without thinking, I entered the cell, wanting to help her. Carys looked at me and I knew she was back. Her eyes were filled with tears and she begged,

"No! Help me. Please, get it out of me!" As quick as she came back, the alien returned. She said nothing and I stepped forward a bit.

"Carys?"

When I said her name, she threw herself at me and grabbed me by the shoulders, slamming her lips against mine roughly.

I gasped in surprise and her tongue quickly darted into my mouth, exploring immediately. I made a sound into her mouth. A few minutes later, Carys pulled back, her hands still grasping my shoulders. I licked my lips. Her eyes watched my movement. I was probably going to regret this, but maybe I could help her. Though I did wonder, if she wouldn't take well to it as I was a woman and not a man.

I still wanted to help her.

Not anything, I turned her around so her back was against the wall and I joined in on the kissing, forgetting that I probably had people wanting.

Quickly the kiss became heated. Our tongues were battling for dominance and Carys' hands were exploring my body. My back, my ass, and then my chest, grabbing and squeezing my breasts. I moaned into her mouth in response and again, my back was pressed against the wall. Her hands left my breasts, quickly falling to my pants. She pulled on the button, unbuttoning it quickly and easily. Then one of the hands slipped inside, her fingers finding my pussy immediately as they slid into my panties.

I gasped and my hips arched up, bucking against her fingers as two of them slid inside of me.

"Fuck…" I moaned into her mouth, my own hands gripping her ass, squeezing roughly. It earned a moan from her. Her fingers thrust into me hard and I cried out. She pumped her fingers quickly and I tossed my head back, moaning out loud. Surprisingly, I was enjoying it this, having a girl touch me like this.

When I finally orgasmed and nothing happening, Carys growled and pulled out her fingers as I panted heavily.

"No, this isn't right! I need a man!" The pain started again and the real Carys was back yet again, still in intense pain. And she was begging me again. "I'm losing. Promise me you'll help me. Promise me." Once again, she was possessed by the alien and I managed to catch my breath to answer her, but my phone rang before I could.

Before I answered the phone, I met her cold eyes and swore, "I promise, I'll save you."

And I left, like nothing happened.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Day One, Part 2...**

 **Well that kiss went differently lol. Also first time, I've written some girl on girl action, so I hope it was okay. Also even though she did orgasm in this, I wouldn't think anything would happen since apparently the alien can only feed off orgasmic energy from men. Least that's what they made it seem like.**

 **And I decided to skip the talk with Lucas since it'll be like all their other conversations lol. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on Sophie Takes Torchwood!**


End file.
